<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shades of Yellow by antibucci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752854">Shades of Yellow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antibucci/pseuds/antibucci'>antibucci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Curious George (TV 2006), Curious George - Margret &amp; H. A. Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Curious George - Freeform, Cursed, F/M, Gangs, dilf, skinny - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antibucci/pseuds/antibucci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hectic meeting, you find yourself strangely attracted to the innocent and lanky Ted Shackleford, more well known as the Man in the Yellow Hat. A relationship blooms, and a monkey is the judge of your future.</p>
<p>AU. CW: mature major themes including violence, sexual assault, suicide, and death</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore shackleford/reader, man in the yellow hat/reader, mityh/reader, reader/man in the yellow hat, ted/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Museum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ted Shackleford, more well known as the man in the yellow hat from hit movie and TV show Curious George, is dilf material. I was unable to find any Ted x readers anywhere so I chose to take the challenge myself. Hit some buttons if you hate this or love it idk. PLEASE THIS IS NOT FOR CHILDREN I KNOW ITS A KIDS SHOW CHARACTER BUT CHILDREN STAY BACK.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A breezy day off from your boring job and annoying college has brought you to where you are now, taking to the new town you and your friend now call home. Nathan, your best friend since childhood, was thankfully attending the same college as you. The two of you decided to spend your free day checking out the closest museum to your dorms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The museum was a small, but cute, science history museum, with no memorable name, at the edge of Endless Park. you had heard about the quiet museum from a classmate whose uncle was apparently a professor at the museum. As suspected, there was barely a soul outside the museum, and just a couple people walking in the park, making it easier to hear the sound of the trees behind you and the birds that called them home yelling back and forth to one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan opened the door for you, and let the cool air out of the building. It was surprisingly large on the inside and quite a few exhibits. An older man hunched over and sporting a dated white pony tail appears from behind a sign and greets you both, with a wonderful smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My, My! How great it is to see two curious folks such as you two. I’m Prof. Bloomsberry, and I happen to be the curator here. Please enjoy having a look around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled and gestured to the exhibits with his cane, leading you to a grassy display with what seemed to be taxidermied animals from the forests in the north. Bloomsbury spent a couple minutes speaking about his own work put into the exhibit. Honestly, it was sweet seeing the old man taking pride in his hard work at the little museum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, your little party turns to the next exhibit, you leading. A couple steps around the corner and you found your view covered in yellow, being forced to come to a quick stop. The person you had ran into, a man in an all yellow suit, happened to be carrying a glass of milk. But, instead of still being in the glass, the milk was now all over you. You looked down at your soaked, light blue shirt, feeling gross. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t expect anyone to be here!” The man grabbed his hair nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah-,” you stuttered, feeling bad for the stick of a man, “It’s fine don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” Your face said otherwise though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked you over then looked at Bloomsbury. “How about I get you a new shirt. Seriously this is all my fault it's the least I can do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bloomsbury nodded and gestured for you to go head, while Nathan looked concerned. “Alright.” You followed the man, now shivering from being soaked in the whole cow milk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the back room or the employees. You can wait right there while I find you a shirt in my stuff.” He disappeared behind some wooden boxes, leaving you sitting down on a rickety bench. He was back quite quickly, holding a cheesy shirt that had a sock monkey on the front. “I’m sorry, this is all I had in my stuff. Uh there's an employee bathroom right there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You entered the bathroom and flicked on the buzzing, dim light. After wiping off your torso and slipping on the large shirt, you slipped out the creepy bathroom to find the lanky man sat on the bench, fiddling with his hands nervously. He looked up at you and gave an encouraging grin. You smile back and walk to him. “Uh, thank you Mr.-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Theodore. But you can call me Ted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Thank you Ted. I’m [y/n],... by the way.” You looked straight into his face for the first time and saw his large nose, and sweet, dark eyes. He had an innocent charm about him and an even more enticing, lean figure. “Alright, Ted. As much as I love your shirt, I don’t want to steal it, so let me give you my number.” You smirked at him and held out your hand for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ted’s face turned pink and panic crossed his brow. He whipped out his phone and sat it in your hand. You opened a new contact and typed in your number, including a smiley face after your name. After handing it back to him, he gestured to lead you back to the exhibits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you returned, Nathan eyed you as you waved Ted goodbye. He smirked knowingly, seeing the expression on your face. “Oh you are SO smitten, [y/n]. And with a stranger at that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You punch Nathan lightly and shush him. “Mind your business, man. Besides, I hope he won’t stay a stranger for long.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Panic sets in as you wait for the man to give you a sign.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  You looked into the dingy mirror taking up most of the bathroom wall, smiling at the shirt you were sporting. Thinking back on the idea of a stranger innocently giving you their shirt after making yours a mess was cute and endearing. And there you stood. Sock monkey shirt, jeans, and a bashful look on your face. You weren't just admiring the worn out and likely vintage shirt, you were planning your next move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   In the past, you never had any luck with guys, not even as friends. That was in part due to your outgoing nature, as most guys in your small town couldn't handle the energy or attention span. The only guy who tolerated you was Nathan and he, well, had an inkling for guys too, so you two were best fit friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   While your hopes weren't high, there was still a part of you hoping for a chance such as this one to get to know a guy better. In more ways than one. Ted, not only opportune, seemed to be a sweet guy from what you could tell, and was built in a way that got you going. Maybe it was the way he carried himself, but you weren't too sure. Either way, you wanted more, not just out of curiosity, but also out of pure interest. Both combined made the idea of you under the man's arm delectable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Now, all you had to do was wait. Well. Easier said than done. It was hard to wait without pacing around your cramped dorm every couple minutes, making your roommate stare at you in annoyance. Your phone, sat on your bed, buzzed, indicating a text. You jumped over to your phone to check, only to be dissapointed at the sender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Normally, you're glad to get texts from Nathan, but right now he wasn't exactly who you wanted texting you. You sent a text back whining about not getting anything from Ted, and Nathan simply reassured you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Ugh, you have GOT to stop moping around,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[y/n]. You're giving me a headache just watching you. Do something productive." Your roommate stood up and exited the dorm, probably in am attempt to avoid the cloud of panic hanging around you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Right I'll just take a shower and-" You were cut off by the sound of a phone call, sending you back into excitement. Scrambling for the phone, you trip over a rug, and pull yourself up onto your bed before answering the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Hello?" Your heart beats in your ears, waiting for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Someone breaths a sigh of relief on the other line. "Hey! [Y/n], right? It's Ted. From the museum." He was speaking nervously in choppy sentences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Yes!" Your attempt to control your enthusiasm wasn't really working. "Hi Ted! Thanks a lot for letting me borrow your shirt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He laughed a little before pulling the phone away and telling someone something. "Sorry about that. Hey, uh, how about I make it up to you. There's a little place I like that, uh, maybe I could take you to-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "Of course!" You interrupt, feeling a little too giddy. "I mean, sure." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>   You smiled as you closed your phone, feeling slightly better. Then it hit you. YOU'RE GOING ON AN ACTUAL DATE. You quickly reopened your phone to text Nathan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathan he called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FR?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>YES!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How'd it go?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We're going out saturday !!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>OMG [y/n]!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A DATE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IK!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay I know this chapter was short, but I made the sacrifice to put it out now short, and work on the next chapter while I also try to write another chapter to my other fic, as some people want me to continue it. This chapter also wasn’t proof read, sorry. I can’t believe people actually read this.<br/>Next chapter: THE SEMI-DATE!<br/>Keep your eyes peeled</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Date in Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ted takes you out for the afternoon. (Not proofread)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The air was dry and the sun burned a path across your skin as you stood just on the outskirts of campus, waiting in the brisk fall air. You checked your phone to see you were still quite early and gave a sigh. With anxiety boiling, you had gotten ready an hour early and ended up spending more time pacing than you did doing anything productive. Now, you were stuck waiting out in the brisk afternoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Ted walked up, almost unrecognizable without his hat. “Sorry I kept you waiting, here. This is for you.” He hands you a small white box, and when it is placed in your hand it is quite heavy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an unexpected gift and when you opened it, it was a block of something. The smell from the box was fruity, immediately alerting your senses to what it was: A dense slice of fruitcake. “Did you make this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and sent you a brief smile. “I like to cook a good bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You slipped it into your bag and thanked him before standing back up and motioning for him to lead the way.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Aboard the bus to downtown, the two of you sat with your legs touching on the cramped bus bench. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ted, you work at the museum right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeap! Uh, I’m working under Bloomsberry to be the next director.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I didn't expect that. But it's still much better than anything I could do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think so? What do you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bus lurched to a stop and threw you forward, but Ted caught you by the waist. You blush and straighten yourself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m studying chemistry right now, I’m not sure what I’m gonna do, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His grip lingered on your waist for a moment before he settled back in his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’ll find your calling in time. At first I wasn’t exactly thrilled about inheriting the museum. But now, I’d do anything for that place.” Ted rubbed the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another stop came around and you both stood up to get off the bus, him tailing you very closely, to the point you could almost feel his breath on your neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite your heart beating out your chest in fluster, you shuffle off the bus, thanking the driver on the way out. The stairs off were steep and dirty but you carefully inched out without a problem. Ted smiled at you as he stepped off next to you, the two of you being the only ones to get off at that stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The street you had stepped onto was bustling with lively people; kids danced about receiving angry cries from their parents who were most likely trying to have a day out, and groups of young friends laughed at the dumbest of pebbles on the sidewalk, probably drunk despite it being around 5:30. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Downtown was a common place for dates and even more common for violence among drunken strangers, but Ted wasn’t planning on getting involved with the violence. Over the phone he had offered a date at a popular, although small, bistro that was run by a family from Sicily, and on the way to the bus he informed you he had made a reservation at the restaurant in case it was as busy as he expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving at the bistro, you were thankful he had reserved a place ahead of time. As Ted held the door open for you, like a true gentleman, you had a peek into the packed booths and tables lining the floor adorned with gallery worthy rugs that had scenes of people dancing and cooking together woven into the very seams of them. Ted stepped up to the waiter quite awkwardly and spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a reservation for two under Shackleford.” He was more nervous now than when he first spilt milk all over your shirt in a museum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stepped closer and put your hand on his shoulder, making him jump. “Ah sorry.” You remove your hand and stand awkwardly by his side. He shoots you a nervous glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, I’m just a bit nervous.” In an attempt to regain some ground, he links his arm with yours and follows the waiter leading you to your table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two menus are already placed across from one another on the oval table you were taken to. Ted motioned for you to take a seat before him and pulled out your chair. You thank him and take a seat, watching him slowly take a seat before you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air between you stayed awkward until after you had ordered, with your conversation leading you down a rabbit hole of all the crazy things Ted has done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would consider myself an adventurer of the city, but at the same time I’m more like a crack addict on the street than I am Christopher Colombus.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You giggle at him and remark, “Not that that’s such a bad thing! Drug addicts are better philanthropists than conquistadors.” When he laughed in response, you felt your heart flutter. He was finally becoming less nervous and more playful, letting you hear his deep chuckle that filled up your head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right about that one.” Ted gave you a wink and snapped back to reality when your food was set down in front of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meal was just big enough for you to not want dessert, but not enough to make you want to take a nap. After you were both done with the meal, Ted offered to pay for the entire meal, and when you begged him to not, he insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk back to the bus stop was filled with a peaceful pretense, as you felt Ted was more relaxed than before and getting along with you well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you stood at the bus stop, the sun began to tuck itself away behind the horizon, its slow creeping fast enough to decipher the changing shadows. Ted stood slightly to your left, slightly closer to the curb. He turned to you, his head blocking the orange sunlight from your eyes. You squint, making out his details within the silhouette in front of you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he was beginning to show, and stepped back a bit. “[y/n]. You know, I told you I wanted to make things even with this, but I wasn’t honest with you.” As he spoke, the sun lowered to touch his shoulders, revealing his flushed face. “I asked you out because…” Ted faltered. “... I want to get to know you. The moment you looked up at me for the first time I wanted to take you out. I know this is sudden but would you like-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You grabbed his hand gently and gave it a squeeze. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to go out with me again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face was adorably twisted in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” Your voice caught in your throat as he removed his hand for yours and replaced it more firmly, his face relaxing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bus pulled to a stop in front of you, blocking the last rays of light shining through the trees across the street.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you actually read these notes leave some suggestions on how I can improve my writing, most specifically dialogue. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Teenagers and Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the walk back from your date, Ted is on edge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The tight grip Ted had on you was unfaltering, even as you sat on the bus, and you could feel the heat rising between your palms. The bus ride had been uneventful save for a few obviously drunk people stumbling past your seat, a worry not in your mind with Ted sitting on the outside of the seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't seem to spare you a glance, steeling his face forward as if he were facing something terrifying and wearing a shroud of superficial bravery. Even though you took notice, you tried to pay no mind to his nervousness and rather study the features of his fingers that were holding your hand. You shifted your hand to intertwine your fingers with his. He followed suit but it elicited a hard swallow from him. Ted finally turned to face you as the bus came to a stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” He stood and pulled you to your feet with your hand, leading you down the steep stairs making sure you didn’t fall. Ted’s face shifted from one of nervous determination to hope. As he led you back to your dorm, still remaining oddly, his head started to swivel looking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shiver and make eye contact with him, seeing his hope melt to worry once more. “What’s wrong?” His grip tightened and he brought his other one up to place a finger in front of his mouth, a signal to be quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A streetlight further down your line of sight was flickering, slowly giving in to the fading filament, but he was not focused so closely on any one thing such as the flickering ahead of you. The wind began to whip up, the few colors left in the sky being silenced by the invading black of the night sky. The few trees that lined the edge of the campus were creeping figures, the anxiety kicking in to make everything appear as though it was moving. There seemed to be no sound other than the sound of leaves rustling and an occasional bird singing a song for the evening hours. The brick wall that was to your left stretched into the distance, far beyond the uneasy light of street lamps and the occasional car turning in the distance. Something was not right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted suddenly releases your hand, only to wrap an arm around your shoulder and practically drag you behind one of the few bustling trees and between the brick wall. His back was to the wall, your head being held to his chest be one hand, the other wrapping around your shoulder. You pressed your hands to his chest, feeling cradled in a dangerous spot. Not only were your cheeks burning hot from the sudden contact, but you could hear his heart beating fast in his chest, his breathing slow and methodical as his chest rose and fell slowly against your hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of multiple sets of footsteps caused you to grip the fabric of his shirt, realizing what was going on. Out of the corner of your eye,  there passed a small group of people, from what you could tell they were delinquants but something was fair enough game to have Ted on high alert. Your anxiety rose as they passed by, Ted still keeping a solid grip on you. When the footsteps faded away, he released your head and gave you room, but you kept your hands buried in the fabric of his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of pure instinct, you buried your face into him in an attempt to calm your nerves, but only becoming embarrassed when you took a deep breath in, the air that filled your lungs was rich in the smell of his cologne and something else you couldn’t put your finger on. You looked up and made eye contact with Ted, who was staring down at you, his breath slowly shifting, pink tinting his pale cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the cold air, the heat between you both grew as you made eye contact with him. The deep amber glow of his eyes sparked your interest, your immediate response being to reach up and touch the sloping angle of his cheekbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He appeared shook by your sudden touch and held his breath while you dragged your fingers down the length of his chin. In response, Ted leans closer and moves both his hands to your lower back, them shaking with worry. After your gentle touch moves down from his face, he catches your hand in his and pulls it back to his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your heart caught in your throat as he brought it to his cheek then to his lips, leaving a small kiss. A spark was fired, something fueling you to get closer, but he quickly remedied the situation, pulling you from behind the tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re gone.” His voice was hoarse with the new found tension. You could tell he was on edge again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… Let’s head back.” You did not even understand why he was so worried about a group of teens, the point that he would pin himself between you and a wall, but you dared not to question it, rather wanting to enjoy what had just gone down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He replaced his hand in yours and began the walk back to your dorm. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear, I will start writing full length chapters at some point.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Out of Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An altercation goes down between Ted and some mysterious figures.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, you had assumed that Ted had dragged you out of that situation in an attempt to flee the burning air in both your lungs, but now you did not agree with that theory as much as you had a moment before. He continued to keep an eye out while holding your hand close to his side like a short leash that could keep you from being easily snatched away.</p><p> </p><p>You cleared your throat and chose to speak up. "Ted," you whispered, receiving a look from him that you couldn't exactly make out in the dim light of dusk between the lamps on the street. "What the hell is going on here?" </p><p> </p><p>His expression wrenched into one of pure regret and pain. "Something probably not normally brought up on a first date, huh?" He mulled it over for a moment. "Give me some time to think about telling you or not. Just… do what I say." </p><p> </p><p>Worries turned into pure fear as Ted completely walked past the turn to your dorms.  Your hands began to shake in anxiousness, but Ted ignored it completely. He came to a halt at the end of the brick wall, looking around for signs of life. Surely he hadn't been looking close enough to him.</p><p> </p><p>As if his thoughts were purely clairvoyant a figure ducked around the corner and whipped quickly into view. Despite being scared for your life, you were even more baffled when Ted grabbed you by the waist and whipped out a small gun. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, it was a showdown, neither one of them budging. The figure had their hands held up, feigning innocence.</p><p> </p><p>Your brain screamed at you to run off, but Ted's grip was holding you close to his left side, his other poised towards the man outside the light of the street lamp.</p><p> </p><p>The man stepped forward, his hands still held at either side of his head, slowly revealing himself in the small area of light. He was on the shorter side, wearing a large brown coat and his hair parted in the middle of his head. A smirk danced across his face, but the emotion of his eyes was hidden behind the frames of his sunglasses, weirdly enough. </p><p> </p><p>Ted quickly removed the safety on his gun seeing who the figure was. “What’re you up to, Danno?” Despite Ted’s anger, he was staying composed for the time being.</p><p> </p><p>“Awe, Ted man, what’s with the hostility? I thought you were a man without grudges?” Danno snickered at Ted’s reaction, not sparing a glance in your direction. Despite his trash talk, he was beginning to sweat with anticipation. </p><p> </p><p>His hand stayed steady against the picking up wind. “I wouldn’t really consider my contempt for someone like you to be a grudge.” There was a hint of a smile in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>Danno dropped his expression and got to the point. “Alright I’ll be honest. For now. I wanna know what you’re up to, Shackleford. I haven’t seen you out in a while.” </p><p> </p><p>Ted snorted. “You’re gnawing on the wrong bone, Wolfe. There’s nothing going on here for you. </p><p> </p><p>“Then what’s with the doll?” He motioned towards you, finally acknowledging your silent existence against Ted’s hip. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off.” He motions with his gun for Danno to step away. “Don’t push the line with me here.” </p><p> </p><p>Beyond being baffled, you were fearing for your life. Your sweet little date had gone from speedy romance to gun violence within minutes, and you were not exactly sure where it had gone wrong, not that that would remedy the situation at hand. Considering the fact that the man protecting you at the moment was not only the thickness of a slice of ham, but also the sole reason you were in this situation, it was hard to come to a conclusion while basically being held hostage in a fight that you had absolutely no chance of surviving if you were to try and take matters into your own hands. Hopefully, Ted would be able to uphold your expectations.</p><p> </p><p>Ted lowered his gun when Danno stepped back from them both. "Now run along, so I don't have to leave you a fuckin puddle on the ground, Wolfe." </p><p> </p><p>Wolfe was silent for a moment, probably debating whether or not to kill you both. "I'm not who you need to be worried about."</p><p> </p><p>Something settled between Danno and Ted, most likely a realization, and Ted started inching backwards, step by step. At this point, you were a couple moments away from pissing yourself.</p><p> </p><p>Well, you literally did piss yourself when a gun shot off, and you got shoved away from Ted and against the wall, scraping your arm hard against the rough bricks. Across from you, Ted was cursing on the ground, holding his leg to his chest, unable to properly grip his gun. </p><p> </p><p>The owner of the gun that was fired stood behind Ted, seemingly unfazed by the entire altercation. He gives Ted a kick to the back, quite hard, causing him to grunt in pain. “Come on, Ted, ya ain’t lookin so scary down there.”</p><p> </p><p>He chokes out a fuck you and glances back in your direction. Before the man can get another snarky remark out, Ted rolls himself back, kicking his good leg over his head and kicks the man behind him straight in the dick. </p><p> </p><p>With the tables turned, Ted stands up, just barely being able to hold himself up, bringing the other man’s gun with him. He tosses the gun to you and limps towards Wolfe, who is attempting to keep himself composed. </p><p> </p><p>Fumbling to catch the gun, you pick yourself off the wall and hesitantly draw yourself back to Ted’s side. He grabs you and pulls you back against him before firing a warning shot next to Danno’s feet.</p><p>Ted’s side profile is stoic, and probably angry, making something within you flutter. </p><p> </p><p>Danno side steps away, clearly upset, waiting for the man that was with him to meet him at his side. The other man crawls his way back to Danno, holding his crotch lightly. When the two were completely backed off, he rested his gun back in his pants and leaned against you, tired from the altercation. </p><p> </p><p>Despite it seemingly being over, Ted was bleeding. Everywhere. But he did not hesitate for a moment to start leading you off.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This isn't the worst of it, but I'll be going into more detail on Ted in the next chapter, leaving this situation for a while. Buckle up or pee your pants.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Further Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cw: suicide, drugs<br/>The introduction of Ted's mother and father.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On a warm and still evening, that marked the end of the long summer of 1991, Theodore “Ted” Foster was born to his single mother, who had been struggling to make ends meet on her own in the lonely suburbs outside of Albany, New York. From the time she found out she was many weeks pregnant to the time she was anticipating the birth of her son, she found herself lonely and stumbling to stay afloat in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Welfare and the help of her parents were not enough to keep her from falling into a deep depression when her son was 6 months old, as the relentlessly cold north winter fed into her despair of hopelessness. The one thing that drug her out of her depression was the love of one doctor, Elliot Shackleford. A man known as a life saver both in the ER and in the arms of his mother, who found herself finally taking a break from the life she had come to know as her own personal hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two were married the 18th of July 1992, only a month before Theodore’s first birthday, making Elliot Shackleford his adoptive father, who would grow to be the sole father figure for him, the existence of Ted’s real father not only a mystery to anyone other than his mother, but a long forgotten thought. To everyone around them, he was as much his son as anyone who could have been born of his own fruition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Ted was 3, his mother had fully recovered from her depression but remained emotionally unavailable to her son, who by this time was being raised solely by Elliot, who balanced both his life at home and his life at work. Despite Elliot’s own troubles, she continued to neglect Ted, who was beginning to be a child of not so pure intentions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was finally of school age, Theodore was seen as nothing more than a mischievous child with nothing short of a bad attitude. His relationships with other students lacked the empathy that the other children seeked. He stole their toys and complained of the whining of other students when they did not favor his shoving. He did not understand the emotions the other students expressed in response to his antics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A meeting with the school’s counselor proved unsuccessful when he continued to torment one student, Ansley Payton, who was born with autism. Ted did not understand the differences they shared in common from the other children, but instead targeted her more than others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The repercussions for his persistent bullying took a while to take the form of his isolation from other students, and the recommendation that his parents take him to get tested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this time, Ted’s father had become a shell of his former self from the constant beration from Ted’s school and the burden of his delinquency. The consequences of their relationship were not far in the future for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pivotal moment for the entire family took place on February 23rd, 1997, the day Ansley Payton’s mother finally got in contact with Elliot. It was a breaking point for Ted’s mother, who to him had barely a role in his life. She relapsed into her depression, and she began to ignore his existence entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliot recognized her problems early on and chose to not help her, his patience running thin with both of them, as if they were both unruly children with their own behavioral issues. He knew this choice to give up on her would take its toll and manifest elsewhere, but maybe not in the way he expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not many days later, she was back to her cheerful self and was making breakfast for them both in the morning. Ted, who had now been isolated from all other children, was taken by a storm of confusion, that would only worsen later in the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As usual, Ted had walked home from the bus stop by himself and entered the house before Elliot was home, expecting his mother to be greeting him based on her mood that morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he found her hanging in her own bedroom, from a rope she had likely bought from the hardware store down the road, that Ted had passed on his way home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could not remember much from the day except for her hanging and the blur of cops and paramedics that perused the sight. He could not even remember calling Elliot and informing him that something was wrong with his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted did not show up to school for 3 days, and the Monday after that weekend he showed up to school, silent, accepting his isolation. The calls from his counselor stopped almost immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanchard high school held a place in the life of Ted, though not a significantly positive saga of his life. There, he met Danno Wolfe, an immature and loud boy who would often complain about his inability to pull any women in the school, including the underclassmen. The influence of Danno became a portion of Ted’s personality that was detrimental to both him and his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danno himself was a vile man with morals not unlike a murderer. He had no regard for the life of others, not even his closest friend, Ted, who he sold laced drugs to knowingly. He likely did so to control Ted completely, who was a much larger and stronger person than he was himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both associated with a rougher crowd outside of their school and began to distance themselves from the rest of the school entirely. Danno introduced Ted to a different world that </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps a worse turning point was the addiction that he grew alongside Danno. When Elliot found Ted’s addiction out, it was the end of the peaceful life they lived without speaking of his mother at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Theodore. I’m disappointed. You’ve had everything given to you straight from the palm of my hand, I would give you my own life.” Elliot bit back his tears, waiting for some response from Ted, who stayed stoic and unshaken by the pain he felt. “You are the only thing I have left of her. I have resented that you represent the absolute worst of her. But in some ways it also comforts me. Now I’m scared I’ll lose you too, Ted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliot sobbed while Ted sunk into himself, the weight of his actions barely moving his shoulders an inch from heaven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you would listen to me. I wish there was some way I could help you without making it worse!” He was exasperated and pained. “For the love of God! Say something to me, Ted! I raised you by myself and you repay me with hurt and silence!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their relationship suffered for the rest of Elliot’s life. At the age of 52, on the day of Ted’s 20th birthday, Elliot was killed in a car accident, the result of another driver under the influence of heroin.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll do more chapters like this one but I really wanted to introduce a portion of Ted's personality through his experiences so VOILA! If you liked this thanksss</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bootleg Surgeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It gets heated but sometimes you just gotta get stitches in your own apartment. Little blood warning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cries of Ted’s pain were the only thing bouncing off the walls of the empty complex as he attempted to drag himself to the elevator without you, his leg badly bandaged with his coat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had insisted he go to the hospital but he explained it was complicated, and you chose to not fight with him over him keeling over and fucking dying in the middle of the street before you even made it to his apartment. Instead, you did your best to stop the bleeding, shoving torn of fabric from your blue shirt into the wound then trying to make a tourniquet that failed miserably. Anyone could have followed you considering the trail of blood and tears leading back to his apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Due to having to take care of Ted, you had not exactly been able to ask him what the hell was happening or why it was happening the moment you were out on a date with him. Nor were you going to address the fact that you were now one revolver heavier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted grunted as you tried to help him prop up against the inside of the elevator. He pointed out which floor to take him to. His pants filled the elevator, just making you increasingly worried for him. Though you had not known him for more than a week, you felt pained to think about him dying right in front of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You step closer, reading his face. He was filthy, covered in the dirt and grass that had littered the sidewalk outside the campus and blood was splattered across the broad expanse of his shoulders. Despite his face being contorted in pain, he had a charmingly angled touch. Your hand gently brushed against his side, reassuring him with a distracting touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the elevator chimed for its opening, you helped in hobble out, his groans quieter than earlier. He fumbled to open the door and grabbed the door frame as you opened it. He leaned against it and stopped completely, as if to rest, his body taking up most of the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted pulls you against him, his hands slipping under the tears in your shirt and pressing against your sides. With you positioned in between his legs, he gives you a ragged sigh. Ted leans down and presses his lips to your neck, startling you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting himself off the frame, he limps in, hand still gripping you. He quickly shuts the door and drags you over to his quaint, blue couch situated in front of a large coffee table and a simple TV with a few photos riddled around it. With one leg on the coffee table and the other keeping his balance, he lowers himself carefully onto the couch and yanks you down on top of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the grueling walk, he had said barely a word other than curses and protests against seeking help. Even then, with you situated just below his hips, he did not say a word to you. He slips his phone out of his pocket and dials someone not in his contacts. While the phone rung, the other line stayed empty for a few seconds, he pressed his face into your collarbone, his uneven breathing and quiet groans of pain louder close to you. When the person picked up on the other end, he stayed pressed against you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Shackleford, what’s goin’ on I heard somethin’ went down off Maryland Ave.?” The man on the other end seemed less concerned and more curious, his crackly voice barely loud enough for you to hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted took a deep breath. “Wolfe’s back at it. I got shot. I was out on a date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit. You need someone for that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A grunt in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That girl with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitated. “Yeah,” he whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a sigh on the other end, then the man said someone would be over for him soon and hung up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted threw the phone onto the couch next to him and leaned back, looking up at you. You followed him, pressing your hands into the back of the couch on either side of his head. Somehow, he was vulnerable, his position immovable from where he was without the pain wrenching him to hell. There was something intense about his helpless face under you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls your body flush to his and messily presses his lips to yours, not thinking about his actions. You reciprocate for a moment but pull away to stare at his powerless shape. Gripping his bloodied shirt, you give it a hard tug on both sides and rip it open, several of the buttons flying off and making small noises as they land in obscure places you’ll sure he’ll be finding everywhere for the next few weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if the breath was ripped from him, he stared silently, baffled at your sudden move. His shirt barely hung to his shoulders like the remnants of a decaying tapestry. His chest, before you like the expanse of an unexplored rainforest, was covered in dark hair that was scattered in lines varying in width and length where hair did not grow, scars. Despite how slim he was, his chest was a well defined piece of art.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your lips locked with his again, your hands gliding up his now bare chest, earning a deep moan from him as you shifted your weight on his injured leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While you were swapping spit and bumping uglies on the couch, you did not notice the man who let himself into the apartment holding a tacklebox. He cleared his throat, making you halt, Ted in the middle of lifting up your shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted ripped his hands off of you and stared in shock at the slightly chunky man standing in the doorway like a scene from the shining. You quickly crawled off Ted and onto the cushion next to him, bashful considering you were just caught on top of him, you both half naked. Ted tried to pull his shirt back together but only found that there was one functioning button left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man approached, surveying Ted’s injuries. “I didn’t expect to ever see you with a living woman, Ted.” He snorted at his own joke and kneeled down in front of Ted. “Alright I haven’t got the time to chit chat with you, even though that’s your favorite part.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sarcasm coming from the man made Ted smile. “Just get it over with, bitch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. Try not to cause a noise complaint for me.” He opened the tacklebox and took out a pair of large scissors and began cutting into the makeshift bandage around his thigh, then his pants, discolored from sweat and blood seeping into them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In shock, you decided to just grip his arm for the moment, the most support you could give being a squeeze every now and then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man took his time peeling out the clotted pieces of fabric shoved into the wound, Ted biting down on his lip with each move. He finally brought out some liquid and started to scrub into the raw and messy skin around it, causing a cry from Ted. He gripped your arm as they began to remove the bullet lodged deep in his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luckily, for you, it seems they haven’t got such a good shot.” He wiped off the tweezers before setting them back into his tackle box. Definitely was not sanitary, but probably more so than your shirt chunks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bullet made an awful sound when it hit the inside of the container the man had brought for it. He hands it off to you, probably expecting you to want a disturbing souvenir that came from what he assumed to be your boyfriend’s leg. You pretended to be grateful for it and gave him a fake smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted had calmed down for the time being, his pain skipping to a throbbing pulse deep in his leg. Even as he finished up the stitches, Ted stayed silently wincing in pain, taking the moment with strides. He grabs your hand as they begin to bandage up his leg, giving him instructions on how to care for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-and I expect you to know what to do with them after such a thing.” The man eyed you and brushed himself off, preparing to leave. “But I guess that’s really up to you. It’s not as if someone would object to your decisions. You are their superior after all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not knowing what to think, you pull yourself closer to Ted, who seemed unfazed by the comment. “I clearly don’t remember asking for your opinion on such, but I’ll keep it in mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged and marched himself right back at the apartment, not a word coming from him, not even a goodbye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sighed, relieved to see the man gone, and finally be left alone again with Ted. Ted, however, slumped into the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, [y/n], I-“ he hesitated to say anything to you but you were quicker than he could process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the absolute fuckery is going on?!” You held your breath for a moment, trying to keep yourself from crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look. I know this isn’t what you expected but, seriously I need rest. I will explain in the morning.” He pulled you by your hand to stand up with him. “It’ll be fine either way, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You held your breath and nodded,.  frankly scared. “I suppose so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted struggled to get up off the couch, grabbing your hand and leading you back to a room, which was easily his bedroom. It was mostly plain with his large bed tucked against the right wall. The bed was a plain cream color and he had several pillows spread across it messily. He rustled through a closet across from the bed and brought out yellow pajamas for him and a random shirt with plaid lounge pants. He passes the latter set to you, and begins to slide his shirt off his shoulders and toss it aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stared at him, the clothes in your hands, wondering if he expected you to do the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His pants barely hung to him, a raggety mess clinging to his skin. He tossed his gun on his bed and tore off his belt, causing you to freak out and turn around. He laughed at your shyness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s fine.” His pants were thrown to the side and he had already slipped on his others painfully. “I’ve gotta make a few calls, okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Ted outside the room now, you carefully changed, feeling grief for your marred shirt and bloodied pants. Despite their sad state, you folded them and and set them on the floor near the bed, which you carefully crawled into, exhausted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ted returned, you were fast asleep buried in a pile of pillows and blankets. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Someone please save me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>